Trains, Planes and Kids From HELL!
by Tora Macaw
Summary: (COMPLETE) It's the return of the kids from hell, this time, in Australia! Seigaku tennis team go on a tourist train ride and to Tezuka's Horror... Please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Hotham Valley Tourist Railway is real.

Diesel tours run all year round, but in winter (May to October), the steam engines take passengers down from Perth to the hilltop township of Dwellingup but there is another tour that runs only during school holidays. This family tour is known as "The Wizard Express". Children of all ages (And adults) are invited to dress up in wizard and witch costumes and then travel to the small southern town of Pinjarra. It is this tour that I base my story on. My family are all members of the tourist railway and we all work on the trains as volunteers.

The idea for this story first came to me, while waiting in a siding for several goods trains to pass. As it was at the end of a very long day and the passengers gone, my tired mind took a sideways slant and got to thinking. For those of you who have read my previous work "Kids can be soooo troublesome", it's PAINFULLY clear, that Tezuka and kids DON'T MIX!!!!

At the prompting of some truly evil little brain cells, I whipped out my notebook, and started to write.

Disclaimer: NO guys, I don't own Prince Of Tennis. I don't own Hotham Valley Tourist Railway either, but I am one of their dedicated minions. Names withheld to protect the innocent (stop sniggering Casimus, I Know your NOT innocent!!) TEENAGERS!! ARRHH!!!!

There is no real "Hideaki Botan Japanese academy of W.A." (far as I know). I just made it up for the story.

* * *

Planes, Trains, and Kids from HELL!!!!!!!

Story by Tora Macaw

Pt 1

Tezuka liked trains. They had many redeeming features. A train never had to stop for traffic lights, nor did they get caught up in traffic jams. Trains offered smooth, comfortable travel. Quiet and efficient, one could stretch out their legs and relax. Tezuka however, liked to stand. His favourite place was near the door. He would lean against it and watch the world go by, his relaxed mind in a state of deep contemplation. Often, he would carefully time his travel to avoid the worst of the crowds, and particularly, _the kids_.

"So what," he mournfully thought as he sadly regarded his surroundings which were filled with noisy, boisterous kids in a weird assortment of garish wizard outfits, "am I doing _here_?"

The whole sad idea had been Eiji's.

-----------------

Seigaku tennis club had been offered the once-in-a-lifetime chance to play a high profile tournament against the Hideaki Botan Japanese academy of Western Australian, located in the city of Perth. Enthusiastically accepting the challenge, the team had crammed in a lot of extra training in the three weeks leading up to departure, then, supremely confident of an easy victory, it was time to board the plane. The flight would have been completely uneventful--in fact, down right boring but for one, _small_-unexpected element.

Settling comfortably in his seat next to Fuji, the team captain glanced down at his watch. Only a few more minutes and the aircraft would begin to taxi out onto the runway. Meeting Fuji's serene smile with a stoic stare, he suddenly heard a very irritating and disturbingly _familiar_ voice.

"_Mr Tezuka_! _Hello Mr Tezuka_! Gee--you're here on this plane too!! That's _sooo_ funny!!! Why are you here-huh? We are going to visit my granma in Australia!!! She wants to see me and my sisters 'cause we haven't seen her in such a long time!! Welllll, I haven't _ever_ seen her 'cept in photos---my granma lives near the ocean but she also has a farm! And I'm going to ride her pony! I just _love_ ponies! Do _you_ like pony's Mr Tezuka? _Where are you going_ _Mr Tezuka_?"

Somehow keeping his dignity intact under the constant verbal barrage, Tezuka calmly stood up, glared at Momo, Eiji and Oishi as they sniggered insufferably behind their hands and then strode away to have a quick word with the steward about a change in seating arrangements.

"But sir! We are about to begin the take off procedure! You _can't_ possibly change seats _now_!"

Almost buckling under the intensity of the proud youth's imperial gaze, the flight attendant somewhat nervously escorted a tense shouldered Tezuka back to his seat. Thankfully, his greatest nemesis had retreated to the rear of the cabin with the rest of her family and Tezuka found himself silently appealing to every known god in existence that she would stay there. Sliding back into his seat, Tezuka ignored Fuji's pleasant smile and soft "Welcome back" to immerse himself within a book.

With a gentle motion, the plane rolled smoothly forward. Seat belts were fastened and the plane began its take off run. Engine's roaring, the aircraft charged down the tarmac, then surged powerfully into the sky.

-----------------

Time dragged by on weighted, iron chains.

The boy's found lunch an interesting experience, as they were given what almost _seemed_ to pass as roast beef. Little Miss Rant payed Tezuka a visit only to be sent packing under the combined impact of Tezuka's glare and Fuji's cerulean death gaze.

The in-flight movie was so dull that Eiji and Momo started making up their own dialogue and soon had most of the passengers in fits of laughter. Inui worked on some new juice formulas while Kaidoh looked on in horror. Takashi and Fuji played poker with Tezuka eventually joining in to casually relive them of their money.

A few hours later, Eiji and Oishi had their heads together plotting new tennis plays, while Momo and Ryoma fell asleep on each other's shoulders. Poor Kaidoh had passed out after drinking some foaming purple juice and was being held by a worried looking Inui while a concerned Takashi looked on.

Stretching his legs, Fuji yawned quietly before slumping in his seat, his eyelids drooping heavily. Beside him, Tezuka looked down impassively, hazel-gold eyes fixed on the tired youth's face. Several minutes passed, then Fuji started to snore gently. In slow motion, his body leaned over, until his head was resting on his captain's shoulder. For a moment, Tezuka looked somewhat startled to have someone sleeping on him but he accepted the situation and went back to his book. With his face hidden behind its pages, no one saw the very brief smile that curved his lips.

-----------------

Tezuka woke from his dream of flying dragons and singing angels playing tennis, to find his own head had been resting against Fuji's. The cabin was in semi-darkness and he couldn't recall when he had fallen asleep. Stifling a yawn, he checked his watch. They had crossed several time zones and they still had an hour to go before arrival in Perth. Straitening, he glanced around to see his teammates dozing in poses similar to his and Fuji's own. Eyes glowing warmly, he left them to it, and re-settled into his own nap.

What seemed like seconds later, the cabin lights blazed on overhead, the flight attendants began moving about waking the passengers and the captain's voice was speaking over the intercom.

Amidst the combined grumbles, sleepy complaints and people retrieving various bits of loose hand luggage from under seats, the plane touched down smoothly and the Seigaku tennis team left the plane, to take their first ever steps onto Western Australian soil.

In the eastern sky, dawn was breaking in a magnificent display of red and gold clouds. Black and white birds warbled and carolled in the nearby trees making Oishi remark on it being the most beautiful bird song he had ever heard. Fuji snapped off a quick shot with his camera when some of them flew over to land on a near-by parked luggage trailer, then he followed his team mates across the tarmac and into the airport's vast, sprawling buildings.

Once clear of the hassle of customs (during which Inui had fun convincing the officer his dried juice vegetables and herbs were harmless), the team was met by Mr Kioshi Minekura, principal of the Hideaki Botan Japanese Academy and his four assistants. After polite greetings and formalities had been exchanged, the soft-spoken man led the team out to a waiting mini bus.

The vehicle quickly cleared the airport whisking the boys along the freeway, past the tall buildings of Perth and out into the northern suburbs.

Starting to feel very hungry, Eiji's low moan drifted through the conversation, bringing a benevolent smile to Mr Minekura's lips as the bus swung to the west. " We will soon arrive at Hideaki, Kikumaru _san_. There, we can offer you a most tasty breakfast." Excited sounds of approval met this statement and talk of the up coming tournament resumed.

Several minutes later, the mini bus was cruising along a road that offered high, sweeping views of the coast line before turning to pass between tall, ornate iron gates. It then rolled along a lengthy pine tree lined driveway to draw to a halt amongst a large collection of low slung, Japanese style buildings. Waving his arm in a grand, sweeping gesture, Mr Kioshi Minekura said to the Seigaku team alighting the bus, " Welcome to Hideaki Botan Academy! My assistants shall see to your bags. This way please!"

Smiling as though only he alone had bought them all the way from Japan to his school unaided, the gentle voiced principal led his hoard of now starving guests into a large building that served as the schools dining hall. Swiftly, Kioshi ushered the boys to a long bench table, then called out for food to be brought forth.

Moments later, the hungry team was fiercely attacking a large variety of food on offer. Tezuka and Fuji ate in quiet dignity while the others ate like ravenous wolves, much to the amusement of their host.

Once breakfast was over, the Seigaku team was given a full tour of the school and then taken out onto the extensive tennis grounds. Giving a low whistle of appreciation, Momo placed his hands behind his head, his deep purple eyes twinkling as they drank in the sight of close-cropped grass, clean, taught nets and flawless white lines. Turning to Ryoma, he threw an arm over the shorter boy's neck and beamed down at him. "Hey Echizen, pretty good eh?"

Wiggling out of his friend's embrace, Ryoma tugged sharply on his cap, a surly 'Mada mada dane!' rolling out of him. Laughing, the bristle haired youth turned to his captain. "So when do we start training?"

Tezuka fixed his team with a commanding stare then looked at Kioshi who answered, "Feel free to begin any time. But first, let me show you to your rooms, as all your belongings have been placed within."

-----------------

Flopping down onto a bed, Eiji looked over at his roommate and smiled happily. Oishi had his suitcase open on his own bed and was unpacking in a business like manner. "Hey Oishi, we have two weeks before the tournament. Surely Tezuka isn't going to make us do nothing but train?"

The shorthaired youth hung a slightly rumpled shirt into the cupboard before pausing to gaze warmly at his friend. "You know our captain, Eiji. He wants us to win and if non-stop practice is what it takes to do so, then training is _all_ we'll be doing."

Rolling onto his belly, the crimson haired youth fixed his doubles partner with his smiling eyes and waved a handful of pamphlets before his face. "But take a look at all the cool things we could be doing!! Going to Rottnest Island, visiting the Zoo… _Hey_! This looks interesting! _Steam trains_!"

Abandoning his suitcase, Oishi crossed the room to sit down beside Eiji to read the colourful flyer. It boasted a variety of tours and Oishi smiled at Eiji as the youth leaned against him. "Tezuka does like trains..." he commented carefully. "A steam train tour to Dwellingup...Hmm, Sunday only."

Playfully snatching the paper, Eiji smirked, "How about this? 'Wizard Express' from Fremantle! Great family fun! Lets talk the team into _this_!"

"Hmm. I don't know..."

"Oh come _on_ Oishi! Where's your sense of fun?"

"Eiji, you _know_ how the captain feels about------"

Oishi's gentle protest was cut off by Eiji throwing a long leg over him and leaning over to gaze mischievously into his eyes, "Then we concentrate on convincing the others first!!!"

-----------------

Practice began that very afternoon. In spite of having been granted several courts for their own use and the assurance of being undisturbed, the Seigaku regulars found that a large crowd of on lookers had rapidly gathered beyond the high wire fencing within the first hour. Staring at the new comers with rapt attention, the Hideaki students marvelled at Seigaku's incredible playing styles. Many crooned over Tezuka's "Zone", while others wondered over Ryoma's "Drive B". Eiji gained quite a fan club with his highflying acrobatic plays, with Kaidoh gaining one of his own due to his "Boomerang snake". People pointedly stared when Takashi started "Burning" and cried out in awe at Momo's deer like leaps to "Dunk smash" the balls. Fuji had a few on lookers shivering over his gaze and his animal techniques. Sadly, no noticed Inui's "Data tennis" but keeping his greatest weapon a secret suited him just fine. By the time Seigaku had finished, the Hideaki team was looking decidedly worried.

A few hours later, Tezuka at last called a halt to the gruelling session. Dismissing his team, the captain tossed a towel around his neck and strode off. The others were about to follow, when Eiji quietly called for attention. With his friends gathered round, he drew the railway flyer from his bag, presenting his idea while grinning from ear to ear.

-----------------

A week followed. Between intense training, the team spent time in various pursuits. Tezuka spent his spare time reading or climbing the high sand hills to watch the sunset. Kaidoh enjoyed Hideaki's well-equipped gym, as well as jogging along scenic pathways overlooking the sea. Inui alternated between raiding the kitchens and scouring the landscape for new juice ingredients. Oishi and Momo liked visiting the beach, often with Ryoma or Takashi in tow. Fuji roamed about with his camera or sometimes sat with Tezuka and throughout all this, Eiji constantly pushed his idea of a steam train ride. Slowly, the others started to agree and held a meeting to discuss it.

"Could be fun!" remarked Momo while thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "What do you think Echizen?"

Slipping his hands behind his head, the younger boy declared he didn't care. Sighing, Momo informed him that he was going and Ryoma grudgingly agreed to tag along. Turning to Inui, Eiji asked "And how about you?"

Toying with his glasses, he answered, "It sounds interesting. Kaidoh?" Pushing his hands deep into his pockets the youth fixed his friend with a sour glare, a long hiss escaping him. "Well?" prompted Inui as he moved up to stand at the "Mamushi's" side. Quickly glancing around at the others, he finally nodded.

Delightedly rubbing his hands together, Eiji chuckled wickedly as he turned to face a smiling Fuji. "Oishi and Takashi want to go------how about it? Think you can convince our captain?"

All eyes fixed on the youths serene gaze, as he silently thought a moment. "I can only ask." He said at length.

-----------------

Dressed in a fleecy bathrobe, Fuji tied it firmly over his pyjamas as he strode into the room's small living area. He considered himself incredibly lucky to be sharing a room with his beloved captain and in the past week, he been granted a rare glimpse of the gentle Tezuka permanently hidden under the stern mask. Quiet and serious, Tezuka sipped his tea while reading a newspaper but he glanced up at his roommate's approach. For several long seconds the pair eyed each other before Fuji sank gracefully into the other chair. "Tezuka, the team wish to take a day's break in training."

A long silence greeted this statement then finally, the young mans voice drifted out from beyond his paper. "You know the rules. We train daily."

Shifting in his seat, Fuji answered, "Yes captain, but all work and no play---" The newspaper rustled slightly, then quiet resumed. Fuji watched Tezuka's elbow move and he listened as the youth drained his teacup. The slight rattle of it landing on its saucer like a mild explosion disturbed the room's library like atmosphere.

"Do you like steam train's?" The softly spoken words took Tezuka mildly by surprise. Lowering his paper, he gazed sternly into space for a few minutes before answering, "Yes."

Leaning forward, Fuji fixed the captain with (what he hoped) was his most persuasive smile. "There is --an opportunity Tezuka. A steam train tour is departing Fremantle this Thursday. We would all like to go."

Laying aside the paper, Tezuka held one of the ties of his own bathrobe, then repeatedly drew it through his fingers as he sat, silently considering his friends request. Never one for making hasty decisions, he mulled over a few things in his mind. The team's performance was impeccable. True, the news of the challenge had been sudden, yet the boys had never faulted, continuing to thoroughly give practice their all. Even after a long, gruelling flight, they had entered the tennis courts with fresh determination and a driving desire to win. Tezuka had never felt so proud of anyone in his entire life as he did now of the seven young men who so faithfully looked up to him. Maybe, he felt, it was time to give them a little respite.

"Very well Fuji. I will tell them tomorrow. We will take this "steam" tour, but this will be our only diversion."

To be continued....................

* * *

Oh boy!! Is poor Tezuka ever going to regret this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

A few notes: Here in Australia, our quarantine laws are very strict. Inui probably wouldn't have got his juice past the checkpoint.

Fremantle is a port city around 30km south of Perth.

The fictional "Hideaki Botan" is set in the real suburb of Yanchep, around 40km north of Perth.

Incidentally, the name of the academy is a rather bad pun. "Seigaku" means "youth garden", 'Hideaki Botan' is connected to gardens, but means something else!!!!------Those who look the words up will groan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rottnest Island is real. It lies around 18km off the W.A coast, and is a very popular tourist destination.

Perth Zoological Gardens is one of my personal favourite places. Over 100 years old, it is well known for it's many successful breeding programs.

The black and white birds are Australian Magpies. Their beautiful warbling calls have a reputation as being amongst the finest bird song in the world.

Just in case you haven't read, "Kids can be soooo troublesome", the five-year-old girl known as "Little Miss Rant" first appears there.

Tezuka's strange dream is a direct reference to my "Mythic Brotherhood" stories. Check them out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Interlude

A BIG HELLO! ! ! ! ! ! !

I've had very little sleep in the past few days, as I've been plagued non-stop by clamoring muses to get Mythic Brotherhood stories

written!!!!!!!

While I now have up to chapter 4 safely stored and awaiting editing and posting, I thought I would present a little random insanity!!

So here is a little interlude while awaiting the edit and post of chapter 2 "Planes, Trains, and KIDS FROM HELL!!!!!!!"

Atobe: Flicks at his hair " Ore' Sama's tennis prowess shines upon the court, na Kabaji?"

Kabaji: "USU!!!"....._And If I say otherwise the pompous bastard will kill me......_

Atobe: Glare "And just what are you thinking minion?"

Kabaji: Impassive...................

Atobe: Smirk" I rule the world."

Kippei: Looks amused" Get over yourself."

Shinji:Bland as always" Why must you be so arrogant, I find you highly annoying. I will crush you....."

Akira: Sighs, then looks at me "So, are you going to get on with this? I'm in the rhythm!!"

And that little bit of randomness was proudly bought to you by muses that are awake.......

WARNING!!! If you are religious and take offence at humour using God's name, then DO NOT READ!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of Tennis...........wish I did, but them's the breaks!!!!!

oh yeh, I don't own any rights to superman either............

THE BRASS OF TENNIS BOYS!!!

BY TORAMACW

For DSM who laughed at the idea when I took her to get lunch and told me: DO IT!!!!!!!

Kunimitsu Tezuka----

Is faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, able to leap tall buildings in a single bound,

walks on water and talks directly to god.

Aikra Kamio----

Is as fast as a speeding bullet, keeps pace with powerful locomotive, is able to leap tall buildings with running start,

walks on water when sea is calm, and talks indirectly to god.

Ryoma Echizen---

A little slower than a speeding bullet, knows how to catch locomotive, is able to leap over roof of Seishun academy,

walks on lake water, and rings god on phone.

Keigo Atobe-----

Sends Kabaji to run after speeding bullet, owns worlds most powerful locomotive, is able to leap over Hoytei club rooms

with aid of trampoline, walks on water of indoor swimming pool, and has god's number on his speed dial.

Sadaharu Inui---

Fills speeding bullets with juice, writes data on powerful locomotives, climbs on to roof of Seigaku using stairs,

walks on water only after drinking his juice, and talks to god by MSN messenger

Mori Tatsunori----

Can see speeding bullet, has a powerful electric train set, is able to leap tennis net in single bound,

walks on water of kiddies paddle pool, and e.mails god.

Shinji Ibu----

Spots speeding bullets, plays with Mori's train set, often leaps on Akira,

walks through puddles, and mumbles to himself.

Mizuki Hajime----

Handles gun ok, adores his wooden locomotive (that Yuuta gave him for Christmas ), leaps on anything that stands still long enough

tends to drool, and thinks his god.

Horio

Gets shot by speeding bullet, is knocked flat by locomotive, falls over own tennis racket,

drowns in bath tub and is ignored by god

Kippei Tachibana-----

Catches speeding bullets with his teeth, stops powerful locomotive with single swing of his racket, picks up buildings and throws them, freezes water at a single glance........

HE IS GOD!!!! Just ask him!!!!

Well.... that's it from me.....

Atobe: Shocked You made that captain of a bunch of stray cats god???????

TM: SMIRK of couse!! Fudomine rule!!

Ryoma:pulls on cap Mada, mada, da ne

InuI: writes in note book good data, but does this bother you Tezuka?

Tezuka: Folds arms, then pushes at glasses with middle finger and walks off without a word


	3. Chapter 2

Planes, trains, and KIDS FROM HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This chapter sees the team board the train, and take off for Pinjarra.

Special guests included----DRUM ROLL

Yours truly, my son--Minion 363, Goku--a.k.a DSM(Deaths silent mistress), Zell and Chibi Mina!!!!!! TAtatatataAAA!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or The Hotham Valley Railway, and ONLY J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!!!!!!!

NOTE: In the anime, Kaido often insults Momo' by calling him a monkey. In this story, that insult has been changed for my own reasons, so please don't fuss.

* * *

Planes, trains, and KIDS FROM HELL

Part 2

The team could hardly believe their ears when Tezuka calmly announced at breakfast, that they would be boarding the "Wizard Express" steam train in the port town of Fremantle in three days time and that night, eight youths crammed into Inui and Kaido's room to make their plans. Mr Minekura had been most generous in his aid for this venture and the boys eagerly crowed round the two large boxes the principle had provided.

Sitting a large, pointed wizard hat on his head at a jaunty angle, Eiji laughed, "Well? What do you think?" Oishi smiled, swept a matching star spangled cape over his friend's shoulders and stood back to admire his handy work.

Rummaging through the costumes, Momo found a black hat all wreathed in orange and red flames, and tossed it to Takashi, who sheepishly tried it on. "It suits you." Turning to Fuji, the Bristle haired youth said with a laugh, "I can't believe you pulled it off!! But---" he paused to snigger mischievously, "something tells me you didn't quite tell him--_everything_ about this trip!"

Pulling on a black robe with a large golden dragon on the back, Fuji's silent smile spoke volumes.

"I _knew_ it!" cried Momo with a huge grin splitting his face. Tossing a deep blue tunic and pair of black foam demon wings at Ryoma, Momo chuckled, "This is going to be great!"

Sourly eyeing the costume in his hands, Ryoma let them fall unheeding to the floor, then turned his back. "I am not dressing up."

"Nor am I." Agreed Kaido with a hiss. Eiji turned appealing eyes to them, his hands out and fingers outspread. "But--the rest of us are! Come _on_! _Mamushi, O Chibi_!" But both boys were adamant, no way they growled, was it going to happen. Inui hummed a moment, the overhead lighting reflecting off his glasses so they flashed menacingly. Both Kaido and Ryoma traded nervous glances, then gulped as the taller teen menacingly advanced on the pair, a large jug brimming with bubbling flouro green fluid held before him like a beacon of doom. Pale eyes almost straining from their sockets at the sight of the jug's malevolent presence, Kaido practically dived into a nearest box, whipped off his normal green and white bandana, and replaced it with a purple and silver moon one, all in one, swift flowing movement. Stooping to pick up discarded wings and tunic, Ryoma very quietly asked the smug juice wielding Inui, "What time did Kikumaru sempai say the train left?"

------------

Thursday morning dawned bright and clear. Three excited, two embarrassed, one sheepish and two smug looking Seigaku regulars accompanied by their dignified captain and a smiling Kioshi with his ever-present assistants, climbed into the waiting mini bus not long after sunrise. Watching quietly as his team stowed their gear bags, Tezuka couldn't help but wonder why they had insisted on dragging the bulky objects along and his small feeling of foreboding grew when they kept putting their heads together in an almost conspiring manner. Crossing one leg over the other, his arms tightly folded, Tezuka started to wonder if he was going to regret this.

------------

It was nine fifteen by the big station clock, when the mini bus rolled into Fremantle. Pulling up in the drop off zone, the bus's big side door slid open and everyone happily leapt out, Except for Tezuka, who stepped down with his normal dignity, then froze, his placid, thoughtful eyes taking on a hard, frosty gleam. Following the line of his gaze, the others saw a small group of children decked out in wizard robes rapidly approaching the train station from across the nearby road. Turning his deadly glare onto a now squirming Fuji, the captain said in a menacingly calm voice, "Wizard Express. I see." A stray breeze sprang up to tug at his wind swept looking golden-brown hair. Close by, a seagull let out several raucous calls. Screaming tension built up and broke as Tezuka started to reboard the bus. Instantly intercepting his progress, Kioshi Minekura calmly asked the poker faced captain what he was doing. "Leaving my team to their own devises."

Kioshi's ever-present smile temporarily faulted, then returned, showing a broad expanse of very white teeth as he grinned. "But Tezuka-_san_, all the tickets have been paid for!! I _insist_ you accompany your team mates!!"

Standing perfectly still, his arms folded across his chest, the irritated youth did a remarkable impression of an immovable boulder. Sidling up to his captain, Fuji spoke gently. "Please join us Tezuka."

Looking sternly down his nose, Tezuka found himself seemingly trapped by Fuji's open-eyed cerulean gaze. Although he would rather die than show it, he found the effect---unnerving. Yet, he bent at the hips until he was staring directly into those unearthly glittering orbs.

"And if I refuse?" he almost whispered into the youth's face.

"I would be sad." Came the equally soft reply. Bowing his head, eyes closing, Tezuka's only answer was, "Hmm." A distant shrill whistle suddenly broke the silence that followed this quiet conversation.

Drawing himself up, Momo stepped up to Fuji and Tezuka, as they still stood practically nose-to-nose. "Oi! If you two have finished kissing, the rest of us would like to watch the train come in!"

"Yeah!" cried Eiji pulling on Oishi and Ryoma's arms. "_Come on_! Lets see the steam engine!" Towing a smiling Oishi and grumbling Ryoma in his wake, the fire haired, springy youth raced into the train station, with most of the team trotting at his heels. Closing his eyes once more, Fuji nodded to Tezuka, who stiffly returned the gesture. With the air of a man about to face a dentist's drill, he followed Fuji and his disappearing team into the station.

With a lot of drawn out hissing, a large PM 706 red steam engine chuffed its way noisily past the platform, much to the delight of several photographers, a handful of kids and a group of wide eyed youths from Seigaku. Behind the steamer was a green XA diesel, with the train of green and tan carriages flowing behind it. Slowing almost to a stand still, one of the steamer's crew tugged down on a dangling cord. An ear splitting drawn out whistle and bellowing clouds of smoke filled the air and the train shuddered to a halt.

"Awesome!!" cried Eiji, his deep, blue eyes round in his excitement. Moments later. An electric train from Perth, purred its way onto the opposite track, parking to disgorge a load of passengers. Sitting silently, the modern train looked like a toy against the hulking presence of its elderly steaming counterpart.

Studying the great distance between steamer and platform, Ryoma shoved his hands into his pocket, then grumbled, "Mada mada dane. So how do we get to the train?"

Kaido let out an irritated hiss. "Cross the tracks?"

Just then, a teenage boy wearing blue wizard robes and a battered looking, red pointy hat, set up a large banner that read: "Wizard Express---Platform nine and three quarters."

Striding forward, Inui said, "We'll ask him."

Smiling broadly at the groups approach, the youth airily waved one hand and gestured to the steam train with the other, a long wooden staff held firmly in his grip.

"Welcome folks to the Wizard Express!!" he practically yelled in his enthusiasm making Ryoma wince. Chuckling, Eiji looked down at the scowling boy and asked, "What's he saying?"

"He is saying--welcome." cut in Fuji smoothly. Turning his smiling gaze on the young wizard, he calmly inquired as to how they would board the train, in his well-practiced English.

"This is what happens. At nine forty-five, the train will back up, change tracks and then pull in to the platform. See that? They're running the engines around now."

As one, the group turned to watch as first the XA, then the red PM 706 trundled past with a drawn out blast of its whistle. Thanking the wizard, Fuji wandered down the platform to take photo's of the engines as they backed into position at the head of the train, and the others watched as a crowd slowly gathered. Nearby, train staff in their black and white uniforms gathered around two men wearing red shirts and red badges that marked them as tour managers. Tezuka eyed the group and was mildly surprised when one of the staff, a tall, dark haired girl with a long pink, black and white scarf draped loosely around her neck, returned his stare with equal intensity.

Reminded of Fuji, he folded his arms and then turned his head to seek out the youth. The girl smirked at the obvious dismissal, then turned her gaze onto Eiji who blinked in mild surprise to find himself under close scrutiny. For a long moment, he stared back before turning to Momo, the girl's superior sounding chuckle ringing softly against his ears.

"So when do we--" he trailed off to meaningfully jiggle the gear bag slung over his right shoulder. Grinning wickedly, Momo looked at Tezuka's back then signalled the others. Fuji strolled up and as one, the group made for the toilet block. Watching them giggle amongst themselves, Tezuka's small feeling of doom grew a little more.

------------

He was watching the train back up to begin it's entry run, when a cheeky giggle at his back made him silently brace himself, then turn to look. His entire team stood there, decked out in magical outfits that almost made him want to shudder. Momo and Eiji were decked out in star spangled robes of red and purple, their grinning faces hidden by cat and mongoose masks, while Ryoma stood scowling in a deep blue tunic, with large black and gold demon wings standing out from his shoulders. Takashi was dressed as a red dragon and Oishi looked like some kind of hellhound in his furry black tunic. Inui and Kaido both wore matching black robes held closed with wide belts of imitation snakeskin. The captain was about to walk off and silently curse the universe, when Fuji belatedly joined them, and Tezuka couldn't help but stare, his cold eyes widening a little. The youth looked striking in a flowing robe of deep black, it's loose sleeves trimmed in shimmering gold. A foam hat carved into the shape of crouching gold dragon adorned his head and for the groups benefit, he executed a graceful catwalk twirl, to display a magnificent golden dragon on his back.

"So what do you think?" he asked quietly. A loud chorus of approval greeted his question, and Tezuka nodded in silent agreement as a pleasant expression stole into his eyes.

With a long, sad moan, the train pulled into the platform squealing to a hissing halt. A door opened and three figures emerged to circulate among the milling crowds. A tall, grey bearded wizard waved his magic wand and called greetings, while his shorter companion strode up the trains length also calling a welcome. Behind them, a Hippogriff moved slowly as she shook hands and posed for photos.

"Hey Fuji sempai!! Take a photo!!" Laughed Eiji as he rushed up to the mythical creature. Throwing an arm around her neck, he called out, "Hurry up everyone!!" amidst a chorus of giggles and groans, the team gathered round the bemused hippogriff, then had their photo taken, courtesy of the young wizard as he past by.

Train doors opened, and people began to stream aboard. Just before they reached their carriage, Eiji suddenly whipped out a hat from under his robes and pounced on his captain. "Here Tezuka, wear this!!" Carefully, the youth balanced a hat similar to Fuji's on the young mans head, then stepped back with a cheesy grin. For a long moment, Tezuka's impassive face spoke volumes, as he stood carved from stone, while crowds of noisy kids passed by at close range to excitedly board the train. Tilting his head just enough so the hat fell to the platform with a sad plop, Tezuka then stalked on board, found his seat at the end of the carriage, then sat firmly. With his arms tightly folded and eyes turning hard, he fell into an ominous silence. A vein on his brow throbbed ever so slightly, and Eiji could have sworn there was steam pouring from his nose.

Pulling out the large envelope containing their tickets, Eiji read the accompanying letter, then passed it to Fuji with a grin.

Scanning the paper, he announced, "It says here there are many activities on board and face painting."

Sitting bolt upright in his chair, the red head whipped off his mask, then cried, "Oishi! Lets go get painted!" Without waiting for a reply, the youth scampered off up the carriage, a smiling Oishi following slowly. Momo stood up to join them and Fuji also decided to explore. Passing their coach captain who smiled warmly through his beard, blue eyes twinkling, they entered the next carriage, completely packed out with lively families and a lot of _kids_. "Better keep Tezuka out of here." joked Momo as Fuji asked a different staff member about face painting.

Turning his head so Fuji got a good view of the black spider painted on one cheek, the coach captain said in slow, steady speech, "Yeah mate, just keep walking up the train and you'll find the painting car." Thanking him, the group proceeded through a third, equally packed out carriage, then entered a large open floored car boasting three small, paint bearing tables.

Pleasantly surprised to hear Japanese anime music blaring on the cars large CD player, the four youths from Seigaku approached a solidly built woman who sang along to the music, while cheerfully painting a dragon on her hand. Glancing up, she did a surprised double take, drew aside her apron, looking at the air brushed picture painted on her T-shirt and then at Eiji with enormous eyes. Scratching his chin, Eiji thoughtfully remarked to Fuji how much the painting seemed to resemble himself, then flopped into the chair opposite, a huge grin splitting his face.

"Can you give me---" he paused a moment to study the overhead art board, "---a cat?"

"Ah-- sure." answered the woman after a long incredulous stare at the Seigaku quartet. Asking Eiji to lean close, she swiftly painted a black cat on his cheek and Fuji then took his place.

Fixing her with a serene smile, he gently laid a hand on the table and quietly said, "Surprise me." Swallowing hard, she proceeded to paint a cactus on him, with slightly shaking hands. Pleased with the painting, he thanked her. Next it was Momo's turn. Purple eyes twinkling, the bristle haired youth looked at the art board, then asked for a snake. In the background, the CD belted out a lively electric guitar tune, filled with a strong drumbeat and interjected with a few sharp cries and what sounded like gunshots. Muttering something under his breath about suddenly craving donuts, Momo admired the woman's handy work, then stood up so Oishi could have a painting too. Half way through, Ryoma marched into the carriage to stand behind Momo, head down and hands thrust deeply into his pockets. After Oishi received a lovely tropical fish on his face and Ryoma declining the offer of his own painting, the five departed, the sounds of Kimeru's 'Chain of Mind' floating on the air behind them.

The next car along was obviously set up as a kiosk. It boasted a long red bench, two large fridges and a long shelf filled to almost overflowing with a large variety of chip packets. In the background, a gleaming silver urn hissed and steamed quietly. Momo found his attention draw by several boxes of chocolate on display, then turned to catch the eye of one of the six people gathered round the far end of the bench, as they made slabs of fairy bread at a somewhat frantic pace. Among them, was the tall, dark-haired girl from the platform who stabbed at the tub of butter before her as though trying to kill it and spreading it across the bread with what the bristled haired youth felt, was unnecessary vigour. A constant stream of non-stop muttering flowed from her, making Momo dig Ryoma playfully in the ribs and whisper, "Remind you of someone Echizen?"

Sourly, he listened a moment while she quietly ranted, her blond haired companion freezing to stare at the group in fascination, butter knife poised unheeding. Blinking, she seemed to jerk herself out of her trance and get back to business, while her friend mumbled on. "Stupid damn fairy bread train from hell, how did I get talked into this. Stupid, damn Kabaji and her death by hundreds and thousands. Death by sugar overload, stupid leg! Death by sore knee, death by kids, death by muttering..."

Surreptitiously poking Oishi's arm, Eiji leaned his head over to say "Kabaji? That's just too weird..."

Shrugging, the dark haired youth replied it would have to be a different Kabaji, then turned to Momo as he purchased chocolate from a pleasant faced elderly woman with a lot of colourful badges adorning her shirt collar.

"Let's go see the rest of the train."

Happily unwrapping his prize, Momo followed the others. Floating in his ears as the group left, was more sullen ranting.

"Death by pie explosion, death by open windows so you freeze, death by too much anime..."

------------

The narrow walkway connecting the carriages opened out into a second spacious car, much like the painting car had been. But this one was nearly bursting at the seams from a river of wall to wall balloons covering the floor, almost fully concealing two large twister mats at each end, in their drifting riot of colour. Several large wizard pictures hung from the walls and two of them were hidden beneath great sheets of white paper that had the words 'Art Sheet' written at the top. Someone had already played here, and Fuji cocked his head to one side as he smilingly studied a drawing of a dragon that looked remarkably like Tezuka...

"Hey Echizen," He said quietly as he half turned toward the smaller boy, one finger flicking out to point at the paper. Ryoma raised his head and looked where his friend was indicating before turning away with a noncommittal shrug. Eiji and Momo however leaned in to look, their faces splitting into identical delighted grins as their eyes drank in the drawing of a sullen faced boy they could have _sworn_ was their very own chibi. Throwing an arm around his neck, Momo playfully twisted a length of Ryoma's jet-black hair between his fingers with a cry of, "This really is a magic train!"

"Ah Momo Sempai... That hurts." Growled Ryoma in a low voice as he struggled to free himself. Laughing, the tall senior stepped back to place both hands on his hips, then tilted his head to one side, his right hand raised, index finger extended as he cheerfully declared that this was going to be an interesting day indeed.

------------

With a loud hiss and sudden jerk, the train rolled into motion. Arms tightly folded, legs crossed, Tezuka glared sternly into space while his mind played out several scene's of Eiji's slow and gruesome demise over the charmingly _happy _little situation his aerobatic doubles player had dropped him into. _Kids._ Although only half full, the carriage held enough of them to make his life a little less than peaceful and his only mercy was the fact that his seat was right at the very end, so none of them came near. However, his seat was also closest to the steamer and whenever the huge old engine moaned out it's long, sad song, he would wince minutely at the bone jarring sound. Fighting down the very unnatural urge to scream, he attempted to ignore the cars chaotic interior by studying the passing scenery. The train was rolling smoothly past the glittering ocean, and many people out and about on this fine winter's morning waved wildly as the train chuffed past. Already bored and restless, many of the kids abruptly departed, bringing about an element of peace that allowed Tezuka's iron tensed shoulders to relax somewhat. Just then, his five exploring teammates returned to happily flop down in their seats, chattering in lively voices. Throwing a sullen glare their direction, he grumbled about them being too loud.

"OOPS! Sorry captain!" Laughed Momo, then excitedly told Takashi about the train in the same loud tone he had started with.

"...And there are going to be games as well!" He cried after he had got through telling the curious youth about the painting car and the kiosk. Swivelling about so he faced Kaido, Momo pointed to the snake on his cheek and grinned, "Like your portrait Mamushi?"

Pale eyes glaring from under his moon dotted bandana, Kaido hissed with annoyance.

"Who you calling Viper, you weasel?"

Barring his teeth, Momo grabbed his teammate's tunic collar, only to have Kaido seize his in return. "Oi! You want to fight?"

"HISSSSSSS"

Smiling serenely, Fuji laid an index finger along his jaw line to quietly say, "Ah, the snake and the mongoose...eternal rivals." while Eiji frantically waved his hands about as he attempted to break them up.

"_Now, now, now_! _There's NO need for this_! _Calm down, calm DOWN_!"

Completely ignoring their friend's peace making efforts, the pair continued to snarl at each other, until Tezuka coldly announced he would _personally_ make them jog back from where ever it was the train was going to, _after_ drinking Inui's latest juice first! Advancing on the warring pair, face covered in a decidedly evil grin that sent cold shafts of icy terror lancing through them, they froze to watch his sinister approach. The spiky haired juice maker uncorked a large plastic flask, releasing billowing clouds of purple smoke. Instantly, the pair broke apart in an effort to pretend each other didn't exist. Tezuka grunted in satisfaction as silence reigned once more, and the rest of the team sighed with relief while Inui looked disappointed.

----------------

Leaving the coast behind them, the train started to travel through picturesque suburbs, whose many trees gave the countryside a distinctively wild feel to it. Tired of gazing out the window and feeling his habitable restlessness coming on, Eiji stood up, stretched, then told his team mates he was going for a walk. After trading quick glances between them, the rest decided to join him, leaving their silent captain to brood alone.

They had almost reached the end of the carriage, when the tall wizard from the platform strode in, his younger assistant just behind him holding a red, star spangled bucket. Meeting the groups eye's, he asked in a deep voice, "And would you young men like some 'magic' bean's?'

Grinning broadly, Eiji instantly held out his hands. The grey bearded wizard dipped a cup into the bucket and poured a generous amount into the cupped limbs.

"Er--Eiji,,," said Oishi as he eyed the multicoloured sugar loaded objects in the youth's hands. "Do you think that's wise after last time..."

Popping one entire handful into his mouth, Eiji waved his hand about then cheerfully mumbled around the burden hampering his tongue, "You worry to much Oishi!"

Behind them, Tezuka bowed his head and slowly raised his left hand, his thumb and forefinger lightly gripping the bridge of his nose as his eyes closed.

Swallowing down the jellybeans, Eiji wolfed down the rest, then rushed up the train with slightly crazed eyes.

Pushing their way past the mobs of milling people in the now crowded painting car, the youths from Seigaku proceeded to the main party car. Passing through the kiosk, they heard more muttering from one corner. "Stupid noisy kids. Death by idiots, death by..." she paused a moment when Fuji stopped to look, then grumbled "... cerulean glare of doom...'

With the shop car behind them, the boys gained entry to the second and main party car.

Large groups of kids thronged the floor space as many played with balloons, played twister, or scrawled on the art sheets.

Whipping the battered looking wizard hat off his head, the young wizard whose yellow badge read Julius Jones, loudly called out to get everyone's attention. "We will now begin the sorting! Everyone line up please!"

Instantly, there was a rush as kids formed up in three untidy and somewhat unruly lines.

Deciding to ignore the noisy chaos, the Seigaku youths snatched up the pens dangling from cords attached to the roof, to add their own masterpieces to the now well-covered art sheets.

His right arm moving rabidly, Eiji finished his drawing then stepped back to indicate his work with a flourish.

Laughing at the red head's grinning self portrait, Momo loudly proclaimed to all within ear shot that his drawing of Echizen was far better than the first one had been.

Tossing aside his pen so it swung wildly on its cord and hit Momo in the eye, Ryoma calmly strolled over to an open window, leaving a very large and well-drawn Karupin for his friends to admire.

Over on the cars far wall, the noisy "sorting" seemed to conclude, then a new announcement rang out. "Time for balloon quidditch everyone!"

Scratching his head, Eiji remarked "Oishi, what's a quidditch?"

Shrugging, the other teen answered thoughtfully "Not sure, but I seem to remember seeing it in a book once..."

At the young wizard's loudly enthusiastic prompting, the party car's occupants split into two teams and now determinedly faced each other as Julius held up a large red balloon.

"Hey! This could be fun!" Laughing, Eiji raced across the car to join in.

The balloon flew up, and instantly kids hands shot out to smack to floating object so it whizzed gracefully about, to be returned by the opposing team. Eyes sparkling, mouth spilt into a huge grin, Eiji leapt about, easily dodging the milling kids to swot the balloon out of the air and even jumped high to take a few ceiling shots that left the kids screaming in awe.

Not wanting to be out done by his doubles partner, Oishi took up defensive position on the other side to slam the balloon around with equal intensity.

Taking out his notebook, Inui started to write, humming quietly to himself as the game progressed.

Purple orbs going big and round, Momo laughed at his teammates, then joined in, loudly daring Kaido to challenge him. Hissing like an enraged snake, Kaido charged headlong into the fray, took the balloon in a running leap and sent it arching back to Momo in a fast curve. Jumping so high his head smacked painfully against the ceiling, Momo roared out "DUNK SMASH!"

However, he quickly learnt that balloons _never_ do what you want them too when it sharply swung sideways, into Eiji's waiting arms.

"Sankyuu nya! Hey Oishi, here it comes!" Crazily wind milling his right arm so several people jumped back in fright, Eiji released the balloon to send it flying straight at a bemused Takashi. Lifting his hand, he easily caught it, then stood looking about in embarrassment.

Picking up some kids discarded plastic wand, Ryoma held it out with a quiet, "Here Takashi sempai."

Absentmindedly taking the offering in hand, Takashi froze for a moment, then with an ear splitting roar of "GREATO! BURNING!" he sent the balloon flying back to Eiji like a missile. Catching in a sudden wind gust from an open window, it served in mid flight, only to connect with Kaido's raised hand.

His loud hiss filled the air, his palm hit the air filled object with a resounding slap. Unfortunately, this exceeded the balloon's stress limit and it exploded right in the teenager's astonished face.

Little kids shrieked loudly in dismay at the sudden harsh sound, while older ones accusingly bayed at the reversing Kaido until he became trapped in a corner. Fully surrounding him in a tight semicircle, they kept up a non-stop bad tempered howling until the young wizard rescued him with a new balloon.

With a new game in full swing, Ryoma sighed over the entire ear drilling noise, and joined Fuji in the quiet of the kiosk car. Leaning on the railing, the smiling youth relaxed next to an open window as he enjoyed the feel of the wind rushing through his hair. " Fuji sempai, it's far too noisy in there."

Turning to grin at his younger friend's sour comment, Fuji eyed a small pack of yelling kids as they raced by, then said softly, "It's noisy everywhere."

Slipping his hands up behind his head, Ryoma leaned against the solid wall of the corner, closed his eyes and grumbled, "Remind me again why I agreed to this?"

Fuji chuckled softly. "I think our captain is probably thinking the same thing. Shall we go and see?"

"Mada mada dane"

----------------

Back in the party car, the balloon game ended and ' Wizard Twister ' began.

Holding a thick square of cardboard in his left hand, Julius spun the revolving arrow with a flick of his fingers on the right. "Right hand green!" A giggling swam of kids with the very competitive Seigaku team among them, reached out their hands to claim a grass coloured spot on the mat.

"Left foot red!" Assorted left feet moved and then paused. "Right foot yellow!" Beginning to resemble a rugby scrum, the tight packed mass of people moved, swayed, and awaited instruction. "Right hand yellow!"

Arms reached and began to tangle. Oishi found himself pressed hard against Eiji, who smiled warmly. Rubbing his cheek against his partner's arm, the fire haired youth purred, "This is nice."

Oishi's answer was a soft, tender smile that turned into a smirk when Kaido grumbled from the region near his belly about Momo's hand getting far to close to his rear.

Close by, Inui watched with annoyance as he took data. Noticing how the tall, spiky haired teenager's glasses flashed with un-spoken menace, Momo gave up on his idea of teasingly pinching the Mamushi's backside and grinned at Takashi instead. Close to his left foot, was another forgotten toy wand, 'Now if I can just get to it... he thought mischievously.

"Left foot green!"

'_Perfect!'_ His face cracking into an evil grin, Momo reached over to deftly pluck the wand from its place on the floor.

Noticing the wand drifting towards its goal, Oishi gasped in horror at the potential disaster about to occur and tried to stop his friend but the long piece of brown plastic hit its mark and the damage was done.

Rearing up from somewhere under the pile of players, Takashi erupted like a volcano, his scream of, " GREATO! BURNING!" scaring the life out of the kids as his waving arms scattered them like chaff. Breaking away, the wand gripped in both hands, he raced around the car, swinging it like a tennis racket and feverously yelling at the top of his lungs.

Kids screamed and yelled. Some joining in, while others fled for their lives. Rolling on the floor, his arms tight over his ribs, Momo cried with laughter, great tears streaming down his face as he struggled to breath.

"That _wasn't_ funny!" glared Oishi as he loomed over the shaking, laughing teenager, his arms folded in conscious imitation of Tezuka.

Smirking, Eiji half collapsed against his friend, swallowed down his own laughter, then waggled a serious finger at the youth on the floor. "Oishi is right. That wasn't funny." Face breaking into a great beaming smile, he suddenly cried out " That was totally hysterical!" Throwing up his hands, Eiji gave a great shout of laughter and slid helplessly to the floor where he joined his teammate in wild spasms of mirth.

Frowning, Oishi turned to Inui as he watched craziness unfold and sourly commented; "We'll soon be pulling them off the ceiling at this rate!"

----------------

Finally able to walk again, Eiji and Momo wrestled playfully while following their teammates back down the train. Meeting with a red shirted tour manger, they were informed of the train's imminent arrival at Pinjarra.

"Five minutes folks! We will be in Pinjarra in five minutes, so could you please return to your seats!"

Nodding, they made their way through the now quiet painting car and fought their way through the packed crowds thronging the narrow walkways to return to their seats. Tezuka was still sitting exactly as they had left him, but his expression was darkly forbidding. Seated next to Ryoma, Fuji spoke to him in hushed tones, then smiled up at his team mates' some what tentative approach.

"So we'll be in town soon?"

Oishi nodded in response to the honey haired boy's quiet question, then gazed curiously at his brooding captain. He appeared to have a lot of small, multi coloured spots trapped in his hair, and a large number of them dotted his shoulders. "Captain, what..."

But the stoic teenager may as well been carved from stone. Leaning forward, Fuji gazed up, his right hand cupped at his mouth as he beckoned with his left. Gathering close around him, their eyes sparkling with anticipation, the boys listened in rapt attention as Fuji whisperingly recalled how two young women had come into the car with the grey bearded wizard. "They were handing out plates of fairy bread for the kids, then they walked up to us and asked if we would like some. Tezuka ignored them, so they started to leave..." For a long moment, he let the excitement his story was creating build, then he slyly said, " The wind coming through the windows caught the paper plates on the tray and…"

Several pairs of eyes widened in a mixture of horror and amusement. Squatting down, Momo said, "You don't mean...." He paused to gape open mouthed at his captain while Fuji nodded. "... And I _missed it_?"

Tilting his head to one side, Fuji's angelic smirk told him all he needed to know.

----------------

With a deafening shriek of its whistle, the train rolled across a highway, the rumbled its way into the station. On the platform, three people stood dressed in various wizard outfits calling in welcome. Ever so slowly, the engines dragged its long tail of carriages through a vast covered area and emerged into the full sunlight to grind to a screaming, shuddering halt. Excited kids and their families jostled their way up and out of the car, leaving the Seigaku teens alone in the abrupt silence.

A few minutes passed, while the boys nervously watched their captain. At length, the youth stood then strode grimily from the carriage without a word. Trading anxious glances, the others followed quietly.

Once off the train, Eiji stretched, then happily pranced about, his arms joyfully swinging as he called out, "So where to now?"

Ryoma huffed. "I don't care."

"Nor do I" growled Kaido with a hiss. "As long as I can walk a bit."

His gaze following the steady stream of people as they walked toward town, Inui suggested they do the same.

At the end of the platform, a witch waved her arm and called to the last of the crowds, "This way to the Dungeon! This way to the magic school Edenvale!"

"Oh yeah!" cried Eiji as he eagerly rubbed his hands together "Oishi, lets do that!"

Smiling kindly, Oishi strode up to Eiji's side then glanced back over his shoulder. "Anyone else? Captain?"

All eyes turned to Tezuka who was completely ignoring his team to frown at the chattering group rabidly approaching. One of the women resembled a demon in her snow-white sleeveless coat, white trousers and long, flaming red hair. Large pointed ears stood out from the sides of her head and her face was streaked with amber coloured lines. The whole outfit was topped off with a red headband whose trailing ends hung down her back. She was in deep conversation with the young woman all decked out in the pink, black and white colours of Fudomine who had been muttering in the kiosk car. Walking just behind them was the blond haired girl who startled Ryoma with a muttered comment of "Mada mada dane" in answer to something the demon girl had said as they passed by. Next her was the face painter who halted dead in her tracks, stared in slack jawed amazement at Tezuka for a moment, then seemed to blink herself back to reality.

Arms folded, face a stern mask, Tezuka slightly inclined his head in response to her sudden bow, then stared of into the far distance as the women left.

Wondering just what the heck all that had been about, Eiji broke the spell by dragging Oishi off to the dungeon. Having nothing better to do, the rest of the team followed.

To be continued............................................

* * *

Well, for better or worse, the boys have hit Pinjarra!! But is the town ready for them???

More madness and high jinks to come!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chaos reigns as Inui is let loose in the dungeon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Planes, train's, and Kids from hell----part 3

My God!! She up dates!! Sorry this has been s-o-o-o damn long coming but The Mythic Brotherhood Stories have taken over my soul!!

Plus I had the biggest case of writers block I've ever had, and it took a drive to Pinjarra and a few pleading e. mails from friends to get back into this!!

_Tezuka..._You will stop stalling and write or run 20 laps!!

eep....ok...the boss muse has spoken!!!

Disclaimer...proudly bought to you by she who owns nothing and worships he does own the boys....

Thanks to Ruji...for very nicely asking me to update and to Wild-filly who held a millennium rod up and........hey! who am I to argue with Marik....yes master....._Blink_ !! Shakes head to clear it........

-----------------------------------------

Striding up the lengthy platform while his team debated loudly as to what they could eat for lunch after seeing the dungeon, Fuji stopped to take a quick photo the steam engine being uncoupled, then trained his lense upon the trio of men acting as crew. A few fast shots (and a smirk at one of the crusty old driver's remark of " and what have you buggered up this time?" to his colleges) later, the smiling youth rejoined his team, slipped up to Tezuka's warm side, then strode with them as they trailed in the distant crowds wake.

After a short walk following the train tracks gleaming length, the teenagers from Seigaku wandered across the twin set of rails, then strolled sedately along the smooth path bordering park land, crossed a road and set foot upon a long traffic bridge spanning a fast flowing river.

When a red faced, yellow coated troll waved merrily at them from his place amidst the tall emerald grass on the steep bank, Fuji leaned over the railing, snapped a photo, then turned to face a grinning Eiji who cheerfully remarked; "Even trolls nya! I wonder what else we'll see?" Skipping up to a bemused Oishi, he proceeded to bounce around his partner while gesturing at the crowd now streaming into a large old house across the road from them. "Oishi! That must be the dungeon! Lets go Nya!"

Seizing the back of Ryoma's tunic ( and thus effectively thwarting the shorter boys sudden escape attempt ), the flame haired youth laughed brightly. "Come on o chibi chan, time for magic class!"

With the grumbling youth safely captured and being enthusiastically escorted to his doom, Inui followed close behind while writing in his data book. Hissing, Kaido trailed in his wake as Takashi and Momo' bought up the rear.

Left alone with his captain, Fuji turned his serene gaze on his silent companion then tilted his head to one side as he softly spoke.

"Saa Tezuka, shall we follow them or....." Pausing to lightly run an index finger up the stotic youths arm then quickly remove it, he smiled at his captains killer glare and whispered, "would you rather look for somewhere quiet?"

Several long minutes dragged by while the stern teenager stared dead ahead and Fuji chuckled under his breath at the sight of Tezuka's slightly twitching cheek, then the Seigaku captain broke the spell by abruptly crossing the road to follow his team.

-----------------------------------------------

Eden vale House was a rambling old farm house first built in 1888 in the early pioneering days of Western Australia. Once the center of thriving farm land, it was now a tourist center, a relic of Pinjarra's ancient past squatting grandly in the middle of bustling twenty first century. Walking along the brown earthen path as it wound it's way through extensive lawns, the Japanese tennis stars admired the many colorful flowers and tall trees of Eden vales lush gardens.

Stepping across the highly polished threshold, Tezuka was pleasantly surprised to find the gleaming wooden interior fairly quiet and deserted considering the huge crowd of families that had just past through moments before.

Letting his iron tense shoulders relax, the proud youth lightly trod the smooth floorboards then turned left to enter a spacious room that boasted many items for sale and a large town information desk.

Glaring straight ahead, Tezuka made for the large window then challenged his reflection to a staring match, while his team mates circulated amongst the merchandise artfully displayed.

Fuji joined Oishi to view the many old photos adorning the walls, while Eiji played with a rolling wooden cat toy; much to Inui's data writing amusement.

Picking up a hand carved wooden snake whose cleverly jointed links allowed its body to stiffly snap about like a writing, living counterpart, Momo' solemnly held it out to Kaido and declared; " Here Mamushi, I've found you a girl friend!"

Throwing his bristle-haired tormentor a dirty look, the bandana wearing youth hissed through his teeth then slunk over to Inui as he tucked his data file under one arm and commenced a study on a revolving stand of postcards.

Meanwhile, Ryoma had found a large book whose glossy photos showed many different studies of West Australian beauty spots. Beside him, Takashi calmly tried on a scarlet base-ball cap, and grinned a little at his reflection in the ornate wall mirror close by.

Sweeping it off, he then muttered something about buying it as he walked toward the counter.

Closing his book, Ryoma tucked it under his left arm as he glanced at a few more book titles. Seeing an intriguing set of words proclaiming the novel to be on the subject of Internet Fan Fiction, the dark haired youth flipped through it, blushed a deep shade of crimson and hastily replaced it; only to have Inui swoop down, pluck it from its place, and say he was already the proud owner of its brother and that it had given him some great new " training" ideas for Kaido.

Growling a sour " Mada mada da ne ", Ryoma desided he didn't want to know as stalked away to purchase his new photo book.

His study of the photos over, Fuji moved over to a nearby stand to inspect a beautifully soft scarf of hand-knitted wool. The clever hands of its creator had skillfully woven golden strands within the pale yellow and snow-white fleece, so the entire length shimmered with sun light ripples as he carefully stroked it. Giving into the urge to try it on, he tossed it about his neck, and sighed longingly before unwinding the garment and carefully replacing it on its hook.

" You should buy that Fuji." muttered 'Momo as he slipped the cape he wore from his shoulders and tried on a woven jacket the colour of Ryoma's eyes. Holding out his arms, he admired his reflection. " This is very warm and comfortable too. Yes, I'm going to buy this. Why don't you get the scarf, it kinda reminds me of Tezuka..."

Not wanting to admit his sad lack of funds to his teasing team mate, Fuji just smiled angelically and joined the others at the counter.

Hands filled with large brown carry bags, the group began to depart; only to stop as they realised their captain hadn't returned to them. Facing the room once more, the team silently watched as Tezuka continued to stare moodily out of the window.

" Captain.." began Takashi quietly as he stepped forward, but froze in mid-step at Inui's hand on his shoulder.

" Come. Past data indicates the captain should best be left alone when in the current frame of mind."

Nodding, the young man threw his captain a final worried glance, then followed the others as they passed through the doorway at the end of the hall and out into the afternoon sunshine.

Here, the boys found themselves facing a large open courtyard filled up with long wooden benches and tables, and overflowing with lively, chattering families. Off to one side of the noisy chaos, was a long verandah on which an equally long line of kids was waiting.

Standing at the head of the line, the grey bearded wizard Eden vale waved as he cheerfully called out; " Over here folks! Line up for the dungeon!"

Instantly, Eiji bounded forward to tag the queue then smiled broadly at his friends.

" Come on nya! Lets all go down in the dungeon!"

Ten or so minutes later, the Seigaku tennis stars descended a long, steep staircase, then trooped into what appeared to be a former wine cellar. Stepping into the dim, smoky interior, the boys drank in the sight of a large cloth covered table boasting an assortment of various magical items; including big hairy spiders, rubber snakes and plastic skulls. Many more either depended from hooks or sat on shelf's ringing the high walls. Hidden smoke generators steadily poured out misty fog and in one corner, a large metal cauldron simmered over a low gas fire, its orange contents gently steaming.

Humming thoughtfully, Inui edged his way up to the object, covertly emptied the contents of his juice flask into the mix, then smirked with pleasure as it bubbled and seethed alarmingly. Fully satisfied, Inui stepped back to watch the entertainment unfold.

It began with a booming welcome from wizard Eden vale and his helper Julius Jones. After performing a few simple magic tricks that left the very youngest of the kids gasping and applauding ( while the older ones yawned or smirked knowingly), the audience were then invited to try some magic spells of their own.

A rough cacophony of sound broke out as kids waved magic wands and screamed out bazaar words like _serpent sortia_ and _exspelliarmis_ !! When one of them suddenly flung his wand at Kadio as he innocently stood watching by the far wall and roared; " Serpentsortia!! Snake be gone!!", his pale eyes bugged in horror as a loud, snakish hiss forced its way out through tightly clenched teeth.

" HEY!!" the infuriating little bundle of pre-adolesent yelled at the top of his voice, " This guys really good!!"

Seconds later the Seigaku ' mamushi ' found himself completely surrounded by a circling hoard of screaming kids, all roaring out snake banishing charms at the top of their lungs while 'Momo and Eiji rolled on the floor, their bodies shaking with uncontrollable laughter.

Oishi smirked then rubbed his chin in a polite attempt not to laugh at his team mates misfortune, while Fuji smiled happily, his silvery laugh floating up from behind his right hand. Inui cheerfully took in the madness as he wrote fresh data and just behind him, Takashi and Ryoma eyed the bubbling cauldron with open suspicion.

After what seemed an eternity to Kaido, the head wizard was at last able to call the howling mob to order then ask the kids if they wished to sample some " magic potion". Forming up three untidy lines, the grey haired wizard and his pair of bemused assistants dipped long handled ladles into the mix, frowned a little at the bright purple sheen, then proceeded to fill up a table full of clear plastic cups. Leaning forward, his glasses flashing with gleeful menace, Inui poised his pen over his note book as the first child drank.

Turning green, he poked his tongue out in disgust and reeled away as if drunk. The second drinker started to vibrate, then leapt straight up to bounce off the high ceiling while crying out;" Woa!! That's good!"

Next up was a little girl whose long brown braid hung down to her buttocks. Nervously, she took a sip then froze like a statue. Her braid however, lifted unaided to whip about like the tail of an angry cat, then locked into place by standing straight out from the back of her skull. For a few long seconds, no one moved as a cricket chirped quietly in a corner, then the loud voice of wizard Julius rang out in awe; " Wow! It really _is_ a magic potion!"

Instantly, the rabid crowd of kids stampeded, practically diving into the cauldron in their rush to drink from it.

Amidst the resulting riot of total chaos that followed such crazed behaviour, Fuji somehow managed to succure a full cup of mixture.

Raising it high in salute to Inui, he the lifted the cup to his lips, drained it in one gulp, then sighed happily as though drinking fine wine.

Making his usual notes, Inui glared behind his glasses as he thought; ' _One of these days, I'll finally make a juice to rattle that impervious blood of yours, even if its the last thing I ever do_ !!'

To be continued.........

Its done!! Hooray!! CLAP, CHEER, WHISTLE!!!!!!!

Coming up next chapter, I would like to put in a scene where the boys enter a bookshop. If you would like to see your author name and one or two ( or more ) of your fan fics as books in the shop, then please let me know!!! and I will be more than happy to include them!!

A few little notes: In the Dungeon at Pinjarra...which really is an old wine cellar...there is no cauldron of potion. I just put it into the story for fun.

Yes I know....kids would get burnt if they really dived into a hot Cauldron, but the scene is very anime like....you must admit!!

As for Eden vale house, it is just as I have Discribed. Also, the town is much as I have written it. and yes...there really is a troll.

A big thank you to everyone!! Merry Christmas!!!!

PLease Review!!


	5. chapter 4

Here it is!! Chapter 4 of " Planes, Trains and Kids from HELL!!!!"

The juice is loose! But the boys flee the scene to discover the township.

Special guests this time are fellow net author Wildfilly, and three of her friends that I met at Wai-con...the Perth Anime convention.

The " Dancing" incident she is screaming about really happened! Much to my sadistic amusement. Thank you for letting me include you in this story wildfilly and hope you don't mind too much what I wrote you doing!!

The random girl holding the plushie is also a friend of mine from the net. Rubymoon 17.

Disclaimer: Sigh...here we go...AGAIN! Prince of Tennis is not mine and... I bemoan this fact constantly! I don't known The Wizard Express either! ( stops typing to sniff and hug Tezuka and Fuji plushies......)

A quick word! If You have not seen the Prince of Tennis special " Band of princes"....do so and you get to see Tezuka and Takashi play drums!!

Hope you enjoy!

STORY: Tora Macaw.

Seeing the kids in multiple stages of leaping about, bouncing off the walls, throwing up, developing strange hair or just simply gagging and passing out, Oishi decided it would wise to just slip out the door as unobtrusively as possible and maybe immediately leave the country before anyone could pin the blame on his juice-brewing friend.

Enlisting Takashi and Fuji's help in peeling Momo' and Ejij off the floor, the Seigaku vice-captain rescued Kaido from amidst a howling pack of young wizards hell bent on removing his " snake skin" for potions, then trotted past a totally disinterested Ryoma to gain the precarious safety of high ground in the court yard.

Spying his captain glaring at them from the shadows of the old butcher's hut nearby, Oishi guided the fleeing group toward him; then followed when Tezuka strode rapidly away without so much as a single word.

Leaving the noisy courtyard behind them, the Nine Japanese youths followed the mottled brick path leading out from behind Edenvale's buildings to walk swiftly into town.

Passing a few small shops and a bank, Tezuka abruptly turned into the doorway of a restaurant with the words " Steam Train Cafe" Emblazoned across the large double doors in gold lettering and sternly pushed his way through them. Stalking to the closest booth, he then sat down and immersed himself in a detailed study of the large, laminated menu while his team mates gazed about with interest.

The first thing the boys noticed was the big room's peaceful quiet. Two large fridges hummed quietly and Eiji turned to study the large range of drinks resting on the shelves within though the clear glass doors. Oishi joined him while Fuji and Ryoma joined their captain at his booth and the rest hunted for snacks among the colorful displays filling up the wall behind the long service counter where a smiling young woman welcomed them and asked if they wished to order. As a reply to their affirmative remarks, the woman indicated the empty booths, instructed the teenagers to sit and then informed them she would shortly attend their needs.

Pausing briefly to admire the large steam train painting almost filling up a side wall, Momo' slipped into the seat beside Ryoma while the rest of the team slid into the booth beside Tezuka's.

A small amount of quiet conversation followed with Momo' and Eiji giggling over events on the Wizard Express, while Fuiji calmly assisted Tezuka in removing the last of the sticky hundreds and thousands from his back and shoulders. Smiling happily at the task, Fuij lovingly reached up to gently brush some from the stotic teens hair; only to have Tezuka disdainfully lean back and stare sternly at the calf-eyed tensai.

Keeping their actions concealed beneath the tables, the others prodded each other and exchanged knowing looks.

The arrival of their waitress momentarily suspended a multitude of smirks and surreptitious comments, then, with the ordering over Tezuka firmly reminded the boys as to why they had flown halfway around the world in the first place.

" The match against Hideaki Botan won't be an easy one. No gorging on snacks." he added while glaring firmly at a grinning Momo'.

" Food that is bad for the body is bad for tennis."

" I agree." said Inui as he toyed with his glasses and opened up his data file with his free hand. " Data indicates a thirty percent increase in lowered performance due to the excessive consumption of unnecessary edibles. Of couse, I do have the necessary juice made to counteract such over indulgence...."

His purple eyes sparking with fear, Momo' swallowed nervously then whistled nonchalantly as he hid his many snack packages away into various pockets and folds of his robes. Chuckling over the bristle-haired youth's behaviour, Ryoma opened his can of juice while Tezuka fell back into his habitable silence and the rest of the team studied a town map from the tourist center.

" Nya, Oishi! look at this!" cried Eiji excitedly pointing at the large spread out square of paper. " A game center!"

Bouncing enthusiastically on his seat, the hyperactive redhead gave his doubles partner the full blast of his pleading ' kitten' eyes and loudly begged the green-eyed youth to accompany him to play some games.

Laying a calming hand on Eiji's shoulder, the raven haired vice-captain gently agreed and smiled warmly at the lively youth's happy cries of ; " 'Sankyou nya!!"

Lunch soon appeared on the scene and was swiftly consumed.

With the meal over, the teenagers finished off their drinks then followed Eiji as he dragged his laughing friend out the door to merry shouts of " Games time nya!! Come on Oishi!!"

Passing beneath the large " Time Zone" sign soaring overhead, the group strolled through the wide door way and into a huge, single room filled with many types of big, electronic games that all beeped, flashed and spoke in dull, flat sounding voices. A pack of teenagers lounged beside a shooting game as they urged a pair of their friends on, reminding Tezuka of a group gangsters from an old movie. Beyond them some kids from the train cheerfully indulged in driving games while their parents kept watch in a desultory fashion. Against the far wall, a Dance Dance Revolution machine belted out fast dance tunes and the boys recognized the face painter and the muttering girl high stepping upon it while their friends watched quietly.

" Oishi," cried Eiji as he trotted towards the blaring object and its prancing occupants. " Lets play that!"

" You'll have to wait Eiji." he softly replied, then joined the springy youth as he stood beside the blonde who had earlier surprised him with her " Mada mada da ne."

Off to the left, Momo' inticed Ryoma into a ' friendly ' game of air hockey and Tezuka startled the others by taking up the sticks of the " Druma maina " game and belting out a very good beat indeed!

Not to be outdone, Fuji took up the ' electric' guitar of the other ' band' game and selected a nice counter tune to go along side Tezuka's percussion.

Inui challenged Kaido to a down hill skiing game while Takashi amused himself on the motor bike simulator.

Around ten minutes later, Eiji and Oishi stepped onto the D.D.R floor, set it to heavy, then began to dance to a lively beat. Over on the air hockey table, things were getting decidedly dangerous as the match between Ryoma and Momo' grew incredibly fierce.

Arms whipped out to send to little plastic puck whizzing around the table like a flat bullet with resounding cracks, and Momo' had taken to taunting his friend.

" Come Echizen! surely you can do better then that!"

Sparing his tall friend an arrogant glance, Ryoma launched a furious counter attack with a quick, sharp flick of his left wrist.

" Mada mada da ne, weren't you going to show me a dunk slam sempai?"

Momo' grinned wickedly and sent the puck zooming back across the table, only to bounce off Ryoma's little round "bat"

" Your grip is weak, you've a way to go" smirked the younger boy as the puck slipped past Momo's defence to vanish down the 'goal' slot.

Retrieving the runaway object, the bristle-haired upperclassman branished his weapon and growled; " I'll show you who has a weak grip around here!"

Their skiing game over, Inui and Kaidoh wandered over to watch the savage spectacle unfold.

" Change the angle of your wrist by two degrees " murmured the juice fiend to Momo' a few moments later as he wrote up fresh data.

Grinning insanely, the bristle-haired power house altered his hand movements, then let out a triumphant cry of " Don!" as the puck skimmed its way past Ryoma's defences and vanished out of sight.

" Mada mada da ne. One battle doesn't win a war sempai."

With a smug smirk crossing his face, the dark haired youth retrieved the offending puck from it's pocket and the game resumed.

His own game over, Tezuka gave up the Drumamaina to Takashi, then strolled over to take up position behind the younger boy and critically evaluate his performance.

" Echizen. Less weight on your front foot. Concentrate on keeping the puck more central."

" Hai"

Leaning back, Ryoma dealt the flat orange object a devastating blow that bounced from Momo's bat, then rebounded from his own. It sailed down the table on a dead center projectory, then roared back toward him. With a casual flick of the wrist, Ryoma sent the puck screaming at a sharp angle to the center, only to have it slam off the side and thunder down into the depths of Momo's goal with a loud snick.

The central score board flashed up the resulting 7-6 outcome and Ryoma smirked his victory as his team mates cheered.

Jumping down from the D.D.R machine, Eiji threw an arm around his friend crying; " That was great O Chibi chan nya!"

Shrugging off the lingering arm, Ryoma strode away; only to stop short at the sight of a glittering pair of cerulean eyes.

" Saa... Echizen, how about a match against me?"

The dark-haired youth was about to reply, when Momo' all but pounced on the boy to place a firm hand on his left shoulder.

" Sorry Fuji, but Echizen and I are going to...._dance_ ! "

" What?" gasped Ryoma as his back jerked in surprise and he failed to escape the taller youth clutches. " Dance? but Momo' sempai...."

Chucking happily, the bristle-haired youth ignored his friends protests to guide the younger boy over to the D.D.R, then laughingly purswayed him to step upon it. Glaring sourly at the flashing screen, Ryoma sulkily declared he didn't know how to play.

" Why its so easy Echizen! You see those arrows? When they light up, you step on the pad indicated."

Dropping two sliver tokens into the slot, Momo' set Ryoma's side to beginners mode, and his own to standard. Loud music blared out and the contest began.

_' We are what we're supposed to be, Illusions from your fantasy.....'._

Eyes glued to the screen, Ryoma soon got into the rhythm then glanced sideways at Momo' who pranced light-footed and never missed a single step in spite the many arrows rabidly flooding his screen.

" That's pretty good Momo' sempai" muttered Ryoma as " Cartoon heroes" ended and " Captain Jack" began.

Head tossing, arms swinging and feet floating over the pads with an easy grace, Momo' danced as though born to it as he twirled on the spilt jumps and turned to face the screen again. Beside him, Ryoma kept to an easier pace but danced with no less grace as his confidence grew. By the time the third song began, Ryoma was perfectly relaxed and his old smirking arrogance was beginning to assert itself.

" I'm doing well at this game Sempai. Perhaps I will beat you."

" Not while your on beginners mode" Laughed Momo' as his feet flew in perfect time to the arrows flashing up before him.

" Then next round I'll play at your level."

" You'er on!"

Final round soon ended and the youths started again, only Ryoma found to his dismay that standard was hard and floundered badly on the first song.

" Ah never mind Echizen" sniggered Momo' as he fished about for new music. " Here." Pressing a button, he grinned cheekily at his little team mate as Queens " We will rock you" thudded to life from the speakers.

Watching Ryoma concentrate and rapidly start to improve as he danced to the slower song, Eiji grinned to Oishi then lifted a hand to his face as he remarked;" Shouldn't someone tell O Chibi Chan that Momo' owns his own D.D.R mat and is an expert at this game?"

Overhearing the conversation, Fuji turned to the redhead and slyly replied; " But this is more fun!"

" Nya!" Throwing one arm up, Eiji started to loudly cheer; " O Chibi Chan! come on! you can win this!"

" Momo' has fleetness of foot, but turns heavily on his left ankle" observed Inui as he wrote. " This new data indicates possibilities for new training routines involving fast speed bursts in small areas....."

Firmly folding his arms as he listened to Inui's grand plans, Tezuka's only thought ran along the lines of possibly biting the juice fiend if so much as _tried_ to get him to make a public spectacle of himself on some dance machine! Huffing sternly, the proud youth turned away as the final song ended. Striding for the door, he heard his followers hastily trot in his wake.

Stepping out into the brisk afternoon breeze, he spied a suspension bridge across the road and swiftly made his way toward it.

Passing between the double rows of twelve trees baring spiky leaves of a red so deep they were almost black, Tezuka made as if to step out onto the bridge, but a loud; and somewhat indignant shriek right in front of him caused him to look up sharply and to nimbly step aside.

Running from the swaying structure; a tall slender girl with short, dark hair and wearing a sleeveless white coat that billowed out dramatically behind her, laughed as she dodged the blows of a padded golden axe on the end of a short staff that was being wildly wealded by an irate girl in a long purple robe.

"Get back here!" she yelled as the pair shot past the smirking Seigaku regulars and she swiped at her friends back. "I still haven't finished bludgeoning you and Ishizu for making me dance with Alucard!"

Ducking out from her hiding place behind the mosaic covered rectangles of concrete bridge supports, a third girl ( whom Eiji and Momo' remembered seeing in the party car ) wearing a white Egyptian style dress and matching veil joined her fellow 'victim' as they raced away down the street with a spiky haired fourth person bringing up the rear.

Staring after them, Fuji muttered; "well that was interesting."

"Hmmm ..." agreed Momo', rubbing his chin. "It was random. Come on Ryoma let's go out on the bridge!"

Glaring sourly at his sempai as the bristle-haired youth all but pushed him out onto the long expanse of wood and steel spanning the quiet water, Ryoma then looked down and smirked at how the bridge rocked beneath his feet. Behind the pair, Eiji started to bounce up and down so the entire thing dipped and lurched alarmingly.

"Nya, nya. Nya-nya nya. Nya-nya nya-nya nya-nya nya. Nya, nya. Nya-nya nya. Hoi hoi hoi!

Getsuyoubi kara asansebou kayoubi yake ni harahetta..........." He sang in time to his skipping as he past Ryoma and Momo' to prance across to the opposite shore and proceed to cartwheel about on the soft green lawn.

Laughing at his doubles-partner's childish antics, Oishi followed him, then drew him off to one side to admire the many colourful native flowers blooming in the garden beds.

Inui, Kaido and Takashi briefly joined them, then sat down above the steep bank to watch the river.

Ryoma leaned his elbows on the rail as he gazed downward and Momo' stood leaning over friend's his back, his long arms either side of the singles-star's body as he spoke into the short youth's ear and pointed out the various bird life on the water.

Smiling angelically, Fuji turned his eyes away from the little scene and stood facing the waterway with one hand resting lightly on the railing as he admired the serene beauty of the winter afternoon. Golden sunlight played across the rippling blue water creating a million glittering stars upon the breeze-tossed wavelets. Many trees growing close to the slowly flowing river reached their branches across it to make contrasting patterns of sunlight and shade, with some even leaning down so their leafy boughs touched their close neighbour with a gentle caress.

Feeling a sudden cold wind blow, Fuji hugged himself and rubbed his arms as he watched several ducks glide across the now slightly choppy water. He started to shiver, but startled when he felt something warm and soft being carefully wrapped around his neck and turned to face Tezuka.

As always his captain's face was serious and solemn, but Fuji caught a quick glimpse of tenderness shining within those proud, cold eyes and the shorter youth smiled as his exploring hands lifted the beautiful white-gold scarf from the gift shop to meet his admiring gaze.

Looking up once more, cerulean eyes met stern orbs of hazel-gold and for a fleeting moment, something passed between the two; a feeling of common destiny and a subtle twining of souls. Cocking his head to one side, the honey-haired tensai rubbed his cheek against the glittering wool and murmured an almost shy " Thankyou."

Tezuka stared down at him a moment, opened his mouth as if to speak, then turned away to lean his back against the railing and tip his head back to watch the sky. Chuckling under his breath, Fuji found he was content to just stand at his beloved captain's side and stare down at the river as the wind dropped a second time. Studying way the darters shot effortlessly beneath the surface then popped up again a good distance way with a struggling fish held firmly within the grip of slender long beaks, the smiling youth failed to notice how Tezuka turned his head to briefly watch him and smile gently.

A long, sad, drawn out whistle sounded from the train yards and Tezuka glanced at his watch. The time had come to re-board the train for the return journey to Fremantle, so with his reassembled team trotting at his heels, the young man strode stiffly away to face the ordeal of the kids once more.

--------------------

Passing a few people ( and twitching slightly at the way a dark-haired young-teen aged girl wearing glasses coo'ed and squee'ed over a soft toy doll that bore an uncanny resemblance to Takashi ), Tezuka returned to his seat and found to his vast relief that his carriage was now at the tail of the train and he wouldn't have to endure the bone jarring sound of the engine as it cried.

However, a more dire form of torture manifested itself in the terrifying sight of _party whistles_ strategically placed on each seat during the passengers absence. Without stopping to think, he barked out; " Clean those up or run 50 laps!"

"But captain..." began Oishi worriedly as he eyed the rapidly returning families. "...those must have been put there for a reason, and if the people don't have them..."

Tightly folding his arms as his eyes flashed dangerously, Tezuka went straight into" immovable boulder mode" and didn't even seem to notice when Fuji placed a quick, teasing kiss on the end of his nose.

Laying a concerned arm on his captain's shoulder, Oishi Quietly told him: " Please endure captain..it's only for a short while."

To be concluded......I hope!!

So will Tezuka survive the ride back to Fremantle? Stay tuned to find out!!

STORY NOTES.

Eiji's song on the bridge is one of my personal favourites, and is called " Tonde! Mawatte! Mata Raishuu; Jump! Spin! See you next week. ( and if anyone out there has the full translation of that song please tell me! Pretty please!!!)

The suspension bridge first opened in 1998 and is a very popular tourist spot. and BELIEVE ME!! It really does buck and sway underfoot when you jump or skip on it! Great for scaring the hell out of nervous persons....smirk!

Sadly, Pinjarra is a small town that does not have a time zone entertainment center.( For the purpose of the fic, the huge hardware store opposite the bridge became the game center. )

Also, while the " Steam Train Cafe" is a real place, I have made it somewhat bigger than it truly is. The train painting on the wall is real, and very well done.

The birds Fuji watches from the bridge are " Snake Necked Darters". These birds are related to cormorants and can very swiftly swim and hunt underwater. The ducks on the river are Australian Black ducks, Wood ducks and Teals.

Sadly for us long suffering train staff, the party whistles are a new feature and quite popular among the kids!!

Until next time!!

Please leave review as not only does it tell me you read this fic, but I get to click on your name and read ( and review) all your own wonderful fics!!


	6. chapter 5

Here it is folks! The final chapter!! But before I begin killing my fingertips from the incessant pounding of the keyboards...a few quick words to my reviewers. First, a HUGE thank you for reading and telling me what you think of my efforts. Second, some replies!!

Celica Chick: I trained in the Korean martial art of Hapkido for six years, and my Sensai often said things like that. In fact, he was alot like Tezuka in someways...heh....but he had a wicked sense of humour our beloved Seigaku captain lacks!! I just felt the saying was appropriate for him.

Kagome Girl 21:Glad you are enjoying my fics! If you loved the sappy bridge scene, then I know you'll love the ending! I've had this planned right from the very start, and I can promise you plenty of sugary happiness to rot your teeth on! Ah! such tender moments.........

With the Mythic Brotherhood, I like to keep a fairly equal balance of drama and humour, and the " Trammel Lines" let me play around with background happenings or story requests, and allows me to more openly indulge in the boys love interests!!

Rubymoon 17: In response to our MSN chats, you get to speak to your favourite boys! Enjoy!! ( decided to go with you saying I could write anything I felt like writing, but I think you'll like it. )

Ruji: Thank you once again for your comments and the enjoyment your own work gives me! I just love to play D.D.R myself and do so quite often! I also enjoy a good air hockey battle! A lot of what I enjoy doing appears in my fics.....including the flying! Parasailing anyone?

Royale: Thanks for your review!! Tezuka plays on " Drumamania" because in the Prince of Tennis special "Band of Princes", he plays the drums! ( Tezuka plays the game as it was my inter textual reference to that special ) As for his thought of biting Inui, it is a very subtle reference to Mythic Brotherhood.....smirk.

Wildfilly: Hope you enjoyed your time in Scotland and hope you like what you see here!!

I have worked on these Wizard trains for just into 3 years now and the following onboard events the boys experience are real.

Disclaimer: Now come _on!!!_ Do I look like _I own_ ANY of the Prince Of Tennis Boys??? Good Grief! I'm telling you; If I did, the anime would be different! And I would positively _encourage_ as much fan fic as possible!!! Just for the record, I don't own the railway either! I get no money out of this..AT ALL!! I just get to toss around free entertainment!!!

Takashi: ( waves racket and yells wildly) GREATO! BURNING!! BRING IT ON BABY! AMUSE ME!!!

Tora: ( huge sweat drop ) who the hell let _him_ try to take over this intro????

" Planes, Trains, and Kids from HELL!!!!!"

Chapter 5

Story: Tora Macaw.

From the head of the train, a long sad call rang out, and the train shuddered into motion. It rolled through the vast engine shed, only to shake to an abrupt halt that over balanced a few standing people so they lurched clumsily in the seating carriages central walkway. Glaring out the window, Eiji sighed and leaned back to place both hands behind his head.

" I thought we were leaving Nya!!"

Sticking his head out of the large square opening, Takashi remarked the signals on the main line had turned red.

" Red?" grumbled Eiji in dismay. " Then we are stuck here nya?"

" Perhaps" replied Takashi as he sat down once more.

A few minutes rolled by ( during which time Tezuka's face turned an interesting shade of puce due to several party whistles all being blown at once) then a loud hoot followed by the sound of a roaring engine rang out on the main line and a huge yellow diesel thundered past pulling a well loaded ore train.

Wincing a little at the hash noise and the kids doing their very best to cover the sound with their own charming little noise makers, Eiji leapt to his feet with a cry of; " Nya! I'm off!!" as he rapidly sought means of escape by galloping up the carriage and making for the party car. Exchanging a few glances, his friends gave a collective nod of decision and bolted up the car in his wake.

Watching them go, Fuji opened his eyes to search his captain's face.

" Tezuka?"

Stony silence was his only answer and Fuji reached out to try again.

" Saa Tezuka, you haven't seen the rest of the train. Why don't you come with us?"

Hazel-gold eyes flicked in the Tensai's direction, then the captain fell straight back into brooding.

Leaning in so his lips hovered just over the shell of Tezuka's ear, Fuji whispered; " The painting car is reasonably quiet..."

Tezuka stood up so fast that Fuji jumped slightly from surprise, then his calm smile returned as he followed Tezuka's taller frame when the proud youth stalked up the carriage.

Entering the painting car, they found the two painters already under siege as kids quietly clamoured for pictures. However, the stereo played softly in the background and not a single whistle was to be seen. The over all effect after the harsh noise of the seating carriage was some what calming and leaning against an open window, Tezuka found a small element of peace.

The steamer cried out a second time and once more, the train rolled into action. Crossing the highway, it rapidly picked up speed then merrily chugged its way northward at a good pace.

Up in the main party car, a large inflatable basket ball hoop had been set up and Momo' instantly took to tossing the big, beach-ball like basket ball around the car before racing up the open floor space to shoot it through the dangling hoop.

Leaving Tezuka to his relaxation, Fuji wandered in; only have Momo' spy his entry and hurl the air-filled object straight at his face. Neatly catching the ball, he smirked wickedly in response to the wordless challenge, then began to dodge left; and jinked suddenly to the right as he feinted a move to pass his friend's defense. Laughing, Momo' nimbly cut Fuji off ; but then cried out in surprise when the honey-haired youth whirled past in a graceful dance to gain access to the suddenly unguarded structure.

A quick flick of the wrists, and the ball dropped through the net shrouded ring to the excited sounds of Eiji's cheering.

" Saa, that's one point to me."

Retrieving the ball, Momo' held it with both hands and met Fuji's gleaming cerulean eyes with a chuckle. " My turn."

Dropping into a semi-crouch, Fuji took up defense, then matched his team mates moves step for step. Springing to the right, Momo' faked an attempted throw; jumped to the left, right again, then charged the shorter youth head on. Narrow orbs glaring as he silently dared Momo' to attack, Fuji squatted as he tensed his legs for a jump. But the expected leap from the Seigaku power house never happened and without warning, Momo' sprang sideways and made a lightening-fast dash for the target. Fuji rushed to intercept, but was a heartbeat too late. Momo's victory cry of " Don!!" rang out and the bristle-haired youth flicked the side of his nose with his right thumb.

" That makes us even." Tossing the ball back to Fuji, he asked " Second round?"

While the contest restarted, Inui sighed with intense pleasure as indulged in his favorite past time; the collection of exciting new data. " Both subjects are evenly matched and I predict a 20 probability that Fuji will fail to score within the first ten minutes, however; data indicates a 90 chance of slipping past Momo's defence on the left hand side...."

Leaning with his back to the window, Kaido hissed and hoped he would soon get a turn to challenge his sempai. Feeling a little bored and slightly left out, the bandana wearing youth gazed over at Takashi as he spoke to the young wizard setting up a bowling game. Glancing back at Inui and seeing him completely absorbed in his observations, Kaido shrugged and slouched over to join his team mate.

A few kids wandered in then gathered 'round as Julius explained the game. " Only pins knocked down by the ball count for points." Changing tracks, the train gave a sudden shuddering lurch and several pins bit the floor. " That of course does not count!" he remarked over his shoulder as he strode forward to set them up again. Organizing the players into two teams, he loudly declared for the game to begin.

Stepping up to the line, Kaido glanced sideways and looked straight into a pair of glittering green eyes. Gripping the little plastic bowling ball in one hand, the ' Mamushi ' hissed his defiance at Oishi (as he stood in the opposing team) then carefully sighted the ball and bowled it. Rolling its way quickly down the " Lane" made by broomsticks laid out end to end, the ball slammed into the formation of pins and knocked down five.

Handing the ball to the kid behind him, Kaido then hissed mightily as the child threw too hard and the ball sailed through the air.

" You need to bowl it, like this." Explained Julius helpfully while the grey-beared wizard murmured " bad luck" as he retrieved the runaway object.

After passing it to Oishi, wizard Edenvale once again set up the pins; then took up position behind them. Casually, Oishi sent the ball gliding down the makeshift lane to score a perfect strike. Turning to Takashi as the youth smiled, the pair high fived, drawing a new round of angry hissing from their friend.

" Kaido sempai" said a voice near his shoulder, " let me try it."

Grinning a little, the bandana wearing youth past the ball to Ryoma, who managed to duplicate the older teenagers flawless strike.

" Nya! O CHIBI!! That's the way to play it!!"

Shrugging off the irritating bundle of red headed energy hanging off his neck, Ryoma smirked at Oishi and Takashi, then strolled away with his hands thrust into his pockets and a low voiced " Mada mada Da ne."

Placing both hands on the base of the nearest open window, the dark haired youth tipped back his head, then closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feel of the cold wind whipping through his hair. Behind him, the bowling game progressed reasonably peacefully, while off to the side; Fuji and Momo's basket ball match grew frantic, and somewhat darker as they both resorted to a few dirty tricks in order to beat the other.

Fuji barged clean into Momo' as the train gave an unexpected lurch and the Seigaku power house flung out a leg so the Tensai tripped over it, then blamed it on his lack of " Train legs." With the entire car rocking and swaying as the train flew down the tracks, Inui couldn't be to sure as he kept up his data collection. But to the watching Ryoma, the sadistic gleam flashing across the squared off glasses spoke volumes; they were cheating all right, and the juice fiend knew it.

Sighing, the short youth turned away from the window to pass close to Momo' as he stood; legs braced apart, and chest heaving as he awaited Fuji's next assault---and casually snagged the back of his robe with his left hand and kept on walking.

" Wha..? Echizen! Oy! I'm winning here! Echizen! ECH-I-ZEN!!!!"

Stumbling backwards and protesting at the top of his voice, the bristled-haired teen was unceremoniously dragged out by a nose-in-the-air Ryoma who appeared to have developed temporary deafness. Holding the basketball on his left palm, Fuji smirked cheerfully at the sight of Momo' vanishing through the door, then just simply let the object drop and roll away unheeded as he strolled over to watch the end of the bowling game.

Oishi's team had won and Kaido was glowering, but the ' Mamushi's' temper subsided when Inui laid a hand on his shoulder and quietly suggested they go buy some drinks.

" Oishi.." whined Eiji as he grabbed his partners arm, "...I'm thirsty too!"

Laughing gently, the raven-haired youth led his friend in Kaido and Inui's wake.

Left with only the company of a few kids and several teenagers, Fuji and Takashi turned their attention to the windows and watched the passing country side until the dark-haired girl they had seen on returning to the train, leaned her elbows on the next window and engaged Takashi in friendly conversation. Ignoring them, Fuji dreamily smiled as the train passed a large verdant field with a herd of black and white cattle grazing calmly on the shores of a glittering blue lake.

Sunlight flung a million glittering mirrors across the cerulean surface, reminding a certain Seigaku player of a pair of wonderfully blue eyes. Gazing silently at the water and slowly moving bovines at its edge, Tezuka found himself wondering what his team were up to. Part of him wanted to walk up the train and find them, but another part ruthlessly reigned in his emotions to keep him glued to his window. Occasionally, kids would charge past him as they made their way about the train, but on the whole; peace reigned within the painting car as it swiftly became clear to him the painters didn't like alot of excessive noise in their domain.

Eyes fixed on the distant horizon, Tezuka found his mind starting to wander. His team were strong and eager to win. He knew instinctively his team would be victorious. " Two days." he thought silently. " In just two days we play against Hideaki, then we can go home..."

" Captain." Turning his head, Tezuka gazed down at Ryoma (as he drank his juice) in an almost affectionate manner. Looking around for Momo' he noticed his team mate eagerly sitting down to have his hands painted. Laughing at something the youth had said, the solidly built woman chatted pleasantly with his friend and Tezuka turned back to the window with a faint grunt.

" Enjoying yourself Echizen?"

" Hmmm..."

Tezuka nodded and companible silence settled over the pair. Fuji strolled in to quietly take up position on Tezuka's other side, then smiled as Kaido leaned on window ledge and Inui stood close beside him. Momo' finished having his hands painted, then joined Ryoma as he moved away from Tezuka to find his own window. Eiji and Oishi soon arrived, and when Eiji mentioned the cold, Oishi Draped his coat over his partners shoulders, then gently wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter boy to make certain he stayed comfortably warm.

Watching the golden pair from the corner of his eye, Tezuka noticed Fuji clutch his scarf close against himself, then half raise the window and lean against the glass. Subconsciously, Tezuka's body gravitated towards Fuji's until to his immense surprise, he found himself carefully pressing up against the honey-haired, cerulean-eyed tennis prodigy. For a long moment, Tezuka found himself wondering why Fuji didn't move away; then he found he just didn't care. Arms folded and resting on the window ledge, the captain silently watched the world go by with Fuji leaning happily on his shoulder. Takashi wandered in with water bottle in hand and joined his team mates as they relaxed in contented harmony.

Kids ran past them yelling in exuberance, the face painters went about their work as they laughed and talked to their customers and time itself seemed to slow down and stop for the nine youths so very far from home. Minds so firmly sunk into their own private thoughts, they almost failed to notice that it was the train---not time, that was slowing to halt. Jolted out of their reverie, the teenagers moved away from each other to gaze about at the now motionless carriage.

" Where are we? " asked Takashi as he peered out at the open fields surrounding them.

" It appears to be a siding Kawamura." remarked Tezuka seriously.

" And why have we stopped here captain?" asked Ryoma quietly.

" Oh I can tell you that." broke in voice behind them.

Dismissing the child she had finished painting, the woman with the Eiji-like T-shirt waved her next customer into her chair, leaned back to casually wipe clean her paint brush, look at the team, and speak to no-one in particular.

" The drivers must have received a red signal. That means there is a goods train coming through..." braking off to bellow at a boy was attempting to lean precariously out a nearby window to ' get his head in RIGHT NOW' she spoke on as though the interruption had never occurred.

"...therefore we must sit here until it goes past."

Folding his arms, Tezuka eyed her sternly. " And how long will that be?"

Concentrating on the horse she was painting, the woman shrugged. " Could be ten minutes...maybe twenty."

" Hmmmmm...."

Cool breezes whistled in and the team spoke quietly between themselves. Fellow passengers came and went or gathered in small groups by the windows. Takashi's friend from the party car wandered in and spoke to him. Hearing the conversation and having his interest piqued, Fuji joined in. Talk somehow turned to the subject of cats and Ryoma added his comments to the discussion. Eiji had a few words to say on the subject and even Tezuka very briefly gave an opinion.

A pricing whistle outside cut off all conversation, and a goods train thundered past the windows with a great displacement of air. Swiftly it vanished to charge away with a loud rattling that soon faded into distance and peace returned. With a sudden jerk, the train moved off and quickly built up speed.

Milling groups of passengers disbanded to find new pursuits, the muttering young woman from the kiosk car wandered in still grumbling non stop under her breath to offer her friend a drink and Eiji decided he had stood still long enough. He and Oishi with Inui, kaido, and Takashi in tow left for the party car and the rest decided to brave the insanity that was their seating carriage. But much their intense relief, many of the kids were either absent or asleep, and the dreaded party whistles lay broken or discarded.

The train rolled onward and the sun began to slowly fall to the earth. Countryside gave way to suburbs and it seemed like no time at before the train was running along side the ocean once more. Crowds lined the track to wave and shout as the old steamer chugged by, and out over the sea, the glowing, golden disk of the setting sun hung a mear hand spand above the endless horizon.

Pulling into Fremantle station, the passengers waited a moment while the ramps were put in place; then they disembarked to the coach captains speeches of " We hope you all enjoyed yourselves, please travel with us again."

Last off were the teenagers from Seigaku, to be met by their ever smiling and soft voiced host.

" And you all enjoy yourselves? Excellent! Come, let us return to Hideaki! "

Once on the bus, Eiji lay across one seat, his head in Oishi's lap and was soon sound asleep. Inui and Kaido leaned wearily against each other while Ryoma and Momo' shared snacks with Takashi. As the bus reached the freeway and made its way north, Momo' found himself cradling a sleeping Ryoma against his chest. Smiling at them, Fuji felt his own Eyelids grow heavy and he began to snore against Tezuka's strong shoulder. Smiling unseen in the darkness, Tezuka carefully leaned his own head down and surrendered to his own fatigue.

-------------------------------------------------------

Two days shot past with brutal speed, and the long awaited match took place. The Hideaki Botan team fought hard and gave their guests a hard battle. The nine youths had the brute strength, but Seigaku had the braver hearts, and in the end; it was Seigaku who won. But the team from Seishun didn't take the victory lightly.

Fuji suffered a sprained ankle, but refused to give in to his pain. Momo' felt a terrible strain in his legs, but triumphed right at the end.

Eiji and Oishi suffered a narrow defeat, but the others carried it through. Carefully rolling his aching shoulder just before accepting the winners trophy, Tezuka gazed up at sky in reflection. Ryuzaki he knew, would be very proud.

-----------------------------------------------------------

That night, Tezuka ordered Fuji to lie on his bed with his injured foot propped up on a pillow. Obeying at once, the Tensai smiled angelically when his beloved captain sat down with a jar of ointment; lifted the ankle onto his lap and began to gently, but firmly rub the warming substance in.

Almost purring with pleasure at the feel of Tezuka's firm hands sliding over his flesh, Fuji's smile would have rivaled the sun had it shining, and he watched his captain without speaking. Tezuka was silent, intent on his work and failed to notice Fuji relaxing under his ministrations until the teenagers sudden snore jolted him out of his task. Nodding in satisfaction as he noted how the swelling was already subsiding, Tezuka knew his singles star would be sound in few days.

Carefully standing, he ever-so-gently drew the blankets over the sleeping prodigy, then went out to discuss Takashi's wrist injury.

In the room shared by Ryoma and Momo', the pair watched TV Laughing at on screen antics, the bristle-haired youth turned to Ryoma-- only to smile warmly at the sight of his little friend sound asleep in his chair. Gently shaking him awake and softly suggesting he get to bed, Momo' helped his very tired friend stumble onto the mattress, then tenderly covered him up with the soft blankets. Sitting on the edge, Momo' stroked Ryoma's hair until sleep claimed the short youth once more.

Inui yawned mightily and removed his glasses to wearily rub his sore, tired eyes. Replacing them, he tried to focus on the pages of his data file. But the letters had taken on a bad habit of swimming around the page and stifling another yawn, the spiky haired teen decided to call it a night. Glancing over at Kaido, the Seigaku juice fiend smiled warmly then leaned down to lightly touch a sleep laxed hand where it lay beside the ' Mamushi's' face. When the sleeper never moved or stirred, Inui chastely touched his lips to Kaido's cheek, then lay down on his own bed.

Eiji mumbled, then thrashed in his sleep as he cried out in the grip of a nightmare. Emerging from the bathroom, Oishi took one look at his despairing face and sprang to the red heads side. Laying down, Oishi wrapped his arms around the flame-haired youth and murmured soothing words until the night terror past and Eiji slept quietly once more. Warm and comfortable, Oishi fell asleep right where he was and nothing at all disturbed the two young males slumbering in a loving embrace.

Reading a book, Takashi looked up at Tezuka's knock and called out a polite " Come in."

After the captain had finished inquiring about his team mates hand, he and Takashi drank tea and hot chocolate as they discussed their past and future games. Although Takashi had hidden it well, he had been feeling somewhat sad and alone all evening, but was now immensely grateful for his captain's presence and the company considerably cheered his heavy heart. It was only when Tezuka started to doze off in front him that he realized it had past the midnight hour and sleep was beginning to look good. Bidding his captain goodnight, Takashi slipped into bed and that night in his dreams, he soared through open skies beside Akutsu.

Slipping noiselessly in the room, Tezuka answered a quick call of nature then left the bathroom to stand silently over Fuji as he slept. He looked so innocent with his sleep tousled hair and relaxed features and Tezuka found himself kneeling down at the youth's side with no idea how he had got there. Rubbing his face on the soft fabric of the pillow, Fuji murmured in his sleep then snored sweetly. Blinking himself into awareness, Tezuka slowly stood then covered his mouth as he yawned. He too needed his sleep, but just before he turned away; the proud youth carefully laid his palm on the crown of Fuji's head and caressed the soft honey-brown hair with his thumb.

--------------------------------------

Shaking hands with Mr Minekura at the airport terminal, Tezuka finished saying his goodbye's then the team bowed as one and turned away. Assorted luggage slung over shoulders or gripped in hands, the boys from Seigaku boarded the midday flight for Japan and settled into their seats. Opening his book, Tezuka traded a gentle glance with the smiling teenager at his side and began to relax. The trip home would peaceful and uneventful, and his mind wandered into a vision of how the entire school would welcome his team home as heroes.......

" Mr Tezuka!! OH Mr Tezuka you are here on the plane again! Are you going home Mr Tezuka? I'm going home! I saw my grandma and I swam in the sea, And Rode her pony, and where are you going Mr Tezuka? MR TEZUKA!!!!!!"

Digging Ryoma in the ribs, Momo' sniggered " I think our trip back just got a lot more interesting!"

Endless...............................................

AT LAST!! It's finished! Done! All over!!

Of course, if I feel crazy enough I may write about the flight home.......

Hope you the reader enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it and if you are ever in Perth, drop in and check out the rail tours!!


End file.
